A Sudden Crush
by XxMoonWolfCutiexX
Summary: A killer Woman, a love struck man. Both entangled in a bad romance, when both are stuck in a house, both mixed emotions, how will they cope?
1. Chapter 1 Emotional Meltdown

YEAH everyone, hope you all like my RoyXRiza Story! Please comment at the bottom, and I don't own any FMA Characters, so far. ENJOY!

Chapter One:  
"I hear the cannons in the distance,  
and I wonder,  
Will he ever come home?  
Or was it the last time I would ever see him  
I see the fire  
And I smell the pungent smoke,  
I feel the tears roll down my cheek,  
and my mind begins to race.  
and I realize someone is screaming my name.  
My head pounds  
and as my heart stops,  
I know we  
are dying together  
Both from a different type of war  
I'm dying from a life-long battle from Cancer  
and he from his last battle  
He is my one true love  
I KNOW we WILL be together, Forever..."  
- Elena Hawkeye

This was written by her mother, only 6 days before her death. Riza was sitting on her bed, reading the message over, and over. Not wanting her precious words to end. She can't really remember her parents, but Riza KNEW she loved them.  
The moment she thinks about them sudden flashes of memories paint her mind.  
Riza, swinging on a small tree branch,  
Riza, a tiny baby cradled in her mother's arms,  
Riza, sitting by her father, watching the ducks.  
Many pictures of her family, they where all smiling. If they where frowning, in a field or even a hospital bed... A simple sad frown; Riza wouldn't know what it would look like. She really doesn't understand how she can have these uncertain memories. Man, even adults her age can't even remember The Academy...  
She shook her head standing shakily to her feet. The cold floor beneath her toes finally awoke her. Riza sighed, warm breath fluttered through the air. Sending goose-bumps down her chilled arms. The paper that was in her hand was now safely tucked in her pj pocket. A silent cry escaped her, with a gentle hand she wiped the tears that formed on the edges of her eyes. "Damn, Why in the world do I end- up looking like this because of that stupid..." She stopped her cursing when a small black husky waltzed up. Rubbing him self against her legs, soothing her. "Oh, Black Hayate, I'm sorry you don't want to see mommy like this..." She rubbed the small ear tufts that poked out of his head. He barked quietly, his stubbed tail began to wag. She smiled, a grin that only appeared once in a life time. "So, yah hungry boy?" She questioned trying to put the sadness to the back of her mind. Black Hayate spun around twice barking wildly. At this Riza's stomach growled to, she chuckled along with the little dog. "Well then lets go." With that she opened the door of her room and with quick pace entered the living room. Before she could even get close to the kitchen, Black Hayate bolted past her legs and to the "dog dinner."  
"Ok ok, hold your horse's..." She grumbled. The dog whimpered impatiently, nudging his pink nose into the bag nearby. Riza reached down and grabbed scoop, filling the dog bowl up. After she was done, riza noticed Black Hayate wasn't eating. Of course, he was waiting for his orders, But, his master didn't feel up to it today. "You are dismissed." She commanded, the dog only stared back at her confused as Riza entered the kitchen.  
She walked towards the spice cabinet and grabbed two tea bags. Placing them on the counter, She reached under the sink for the Kettle.  
Holding the handle tightly under the tap, Riza twisted the switch, cool water flowed down. At a certain level she shut off the water. Soon, enough grasping the tea bags and gently dropping both into the container. With a smile, she strolled over to the stove, to sit the pot on the burner then switched it on. Smacking her hands together she was about to head towards the fridge, when suddenly a nock came from the door...  
STAY TUNNED


	2. Chapter 2 WaitWHAT!

Ruby: HEllo once again Fanfiction audiences. and welcome to the second chapter of the all inspiring love story of, ROYXRIZA!

Star: Will you shut up and role the text, please your voice is annoying as hell it self.

Ruby: Oh, right srry...

Chapter Two:  
Riza stopped dead in her tracks, the hair on the back of her neck stood. Her next intentions of getting food was now cut short. "Who's that?" She thought. No one would ever come, (let me rephrase that), DARE come to her house at this hour. Speaking of which, she glanced up at the rounded clock above the fire place in the living room. 4:36 A.M.  
GOD, must this be today, it was SATURDAY. well, It may even be a friend stopping by for a nice chat. She doubted it though. Then, silently peeked her head out into the dinning room where Black Hayate sat protectively by his bowl. A deep growl rose from his jaws. Riza darted towards the door, her back against the nearest wall. A gun in her right hand. (Ruby: How did that get there! Star: Shut up their trying to read!)  
She breathed in and out staring hard at her dog, who was now hiding under a chair. She sighed thinking. "Good, Guard-dog..." She slowed her heart down, slowly but surly she twisted the door knob. Flashing it open, gun razed, eyes glaring, teeth barred. "Now what are you doing pointing that weapon at me, Lutenite?" He asked, his deep voice calm and soothing. Riza gasped, her hand pulled the gun out of reach. Deeply ashamed. "SIR, I am sooooooo sorry, I...I should be punished for my actions!" She looked down at her feet glumly. Fuhrer Mustang laughed his hand positioned over his eye patch. "Now why would I do that, you have done nothing wrong. I was the idiot not thinking of who's house I chose to stay at." Riza stared back at him, her eye brow twitched. "what, you came here to what?!" She snapped, her blond hair whipped around her neck. Roy rubbed his bristled chin hair, clearing his throat. "Yeah, I guess Havic didn't like me as a roommate to well..."  
He dropped off into a low whisper. Riza crossed her arms, her pink pajama bottoms swaying, the cold air battered at her legs. She hated this, every other month he had to come and stay here. 'Until I can get back on my feet' He says...  
Riza scoffed, then slammed the door in his face. On the outside of the entrance, Roy had his mouth gapped open. "Common Hawkeye, this is your commanding LEADER, Don't you get it. I'm famous!" Riza sneered turning back to his crying plea. "Well, if your SOOOOO Famous and rich why won't you bother some other women, hugh! Riddle me that, chief." She mocked loudly, clearly pissed off. Roy was about to walk away defeated when he had an Idea. An idea that was GOING to crack her shell. He coughed into his hand and with a deep voice sang:  
"You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shi- girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This it girl  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl...

Riza blushed bright red, running she looked out her window to see. That idiot singing his brains out and surrounding house lights flicking on. She hissed under her breath and walked to the door. Opened it all the way her veins pulsing. "OK OK SHUT UP!" She whispered harshly, yanking him into the house by the collar. She slammed the door, skidding down to her knee's, her head in her hands. "Dammit Roy, why do you torture me so?" Mustang smiled leaning down to her till they where nose to nose.  
"If I didn't who will?" She was about to snap back a remark when the tea kettle screamed. Riza growled. "I'll get it..."


	3. Chapter 3 Great talk

RUBY: HELLRES eyeryone, I know I spelled that wrong, but I don't care and thank you all for the wonderful comments and the support of my flock, and Edwards shortness  
Edward: HEYYYYYY! I HEARD THAT! *Stomps up stairs.*  
Ruby: *Gtta write quickly before he killz me enjoy!

The strong and independent female officer laying down her life countless times for that of her superior because she had been in love with him from day one. It would have been romantic and noble, if Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye had any time for things romantic and noble. She had worked tirelessly behind the scenes for years, all for the advancement of her colonel's career, hoping to see him one day lead the nation. Riza knew first hand what it was like to live so close to the spotlight, yet never step in it. She had sacrificed everything in pursuit of Roy's career, because she truly believed he could bring about the change necessary in this nation, and simply because she loved him like no other.

Riza was no fool. She kept her feelings buried deep in the recesses of her mind, knowing the danger a romantic relationship with her superior could bring. At that thought, Riza snorted disdainfully at her own reasoning. Part of the reason, but not all of it. She had seen the type of women Roy Mustang chose to associate himself with, and she was most definitely NOT like them. So every day, she did what she had done the day before that, and the day before that. Stand...Alone

But, look at them now. Roy sat across from her at the table as she sipped her tea cup. Roy had set his things down in the guest bedroom and helped himself to Riza's cereal. She smacked her lips against the rim of the cup, the nice taste of leaves and herbs lingered when she took the last swallow.  
She sighed. "So what are you really doing here, Mustang?" She inquired, a sudden spark of interest seeped into her mind. Roy jumped at the question, he scratched his head. "Agh...well Did you here that the pipsqueak and Winry had their second Child last Tuesday?" He dwaddled, sending himself from the edge into a deeper whole. Riza's eyebrow twitched. She hated being lied to, especially by the Fuhrer himself. She tightened her grip on the hot glass container. And Mustang slowly took abite from his meal. He gulped rather loudly. Riza was right, Roy WAS Lying! "You came ALL the way from Central to tell me, THAT?" She grumbled yapping her right foot angrily on the floor.  
Roy sunk down in his chair a little. "no..." He murmured under his breath.  
"WHAT I CAN'T HEAR U!" Riza snapped, her hand clenched on the wooden table. Mustang sat up, his one eye looked directly at her. "No." He said more clearly and formally this time.  
"Good, now. Tell me the Truth, Roy." She smirked, Riza liked playing games with him. And the mention of his real name made his eyes grow large. "I came here to say that I... that I..." He couldn't grasp the words that slipped from his toung. Riza's heart thumped. "HE'S GOING TO SAY IT!" she screamed mentally. "That I, need to go to sleep I've been up ALLLLLL NIGHT, doing paper work, well good bye!" He quickly got up and scampered off into the bed room slamming the door behind him.  
Riza was left gawping her heart smashed. "MAN!" She groaned to herself pushing the cup away. The husky below her merely barked beside her, she gently scratched his black fur. "Yeah, I shouldn't get my homes up." The dog barked, then sat back to scratch his fur with his hind paw. "I should take a shower, while he's asleep..." She arose from the chair taking off the bathrobe she wore. Placing it gently on the sofa as she passed, Riza headed for the Bathroom.  
What she didn't realize was that her mother's Letter had fallen from the pocket, now laying in the middle of the floor...

DA DA DAAAAAAAAA TO BE CONTINUDE


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets Unspoken

RUBY: HEYYYYYY GUYYYYYYSSSS! Sorry I havnt been posting, school and homework hope you enjoy!  
MOONFANG AND Edward: YEah enjoy the show  
DIsclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY FMA CHARACTERS, IF I DID, Travis Willingham WOULD BE AT MY HOUSE READING ROYS LINES ALOUD, I CAN DREAM YOU KNOW!

Ruby: PS SORRY ITS SHORT I NEEEEEEEEDDDDD IDEAS PLEASE!

Roy was in the guest bedroom, back against the wall, heart pounding. "Woah, that was to close..." he Thought ravishly, At that moment if he told her the truth, damn, that's his death sentence right then and there. His lutenit despised it when ever he showed such feeling's towards her, or even around her presence. She always said, "Love disrupts ones thoughts of rule and sanity." Roy had scoffed at that response, but not now, He questioned...Was she right?  
The fuhrer hunkered down onto his knees, his arms crossed over his face. His open window let in a cool breeze, making the curtains scrunch up at the sides. His work uniforms where scattered about the floor, from recent frustration. What was he thinking, man was He such a retard. With a hefty sigh, Mustang banged his head lightly with his hand. "SNAP OUT OF IT! This is not the only reason your here tonight." Roy was telling the truth about Havoc kicking him out, but how was he suppose to let her know of his tangibility? He was at a cross road of confusion, but sooner or later you always have to go left or right. "allright, Roy Mustang pull yourself together, your here for only ONE night..." He grumbled, scratching his neck. Slowly he brought himself to a standstill, behind was the door that led to the livingroom. Letting a shaking hand he gently twisted the door knob and the door silently. He walked out into the area, the couch was sitting silently the fireplace cold. It looked like they haven't been used in a while. Pace, per pace he let himself over to the love-seat and slid down. All he could think about was Hawkeye's expression when he was talking at the table. He pondered on and on for the past 9 years of what she could be thinking, now it killed him to know for sure. He smiled brawedly leaning his head on his elbow. he flicked his eyes to the well-known bathroom door and saw the soft light that seeped out from under the crack. Even though that woman had a cold stare, she LOVED Hot showers. He made a mental note of that fact a while ago. He tapped his left fingers on his leg in rhythm of the clocks tick. He surveyed the room, while waiting. Nothing new. But, one thing did catch his eyes was a unplaced paper laying folded on the carpet. It was unlike riza to let things randomly lie around, she was so organized? But this was only one little paper, question is, why did it prick Roy in a wrong way that hurt him?  
He stared at the thing, lifeless and still. Roys, head perked up, eyes blinking to make sure his eyesight wasn't corrupted. Then with skilled movements he was leaning down to grasp the folded item. Shaking palms he felt the paper, it was crumbled slightly, damp with tears. It hit him why it was there, turning back he saw Riza's bath robe hanging on the arm-rest. Now it was a self-battle. Should he open it?! It was her property. With a scratch at his chin. She would also KILL him if she found out. She had pacifically said, "Don't touch anything..."  
Roy gritted his teeth together, then again he wanted to know. It had her name on it, nice and pretty. With stupid idioticy he opened it, Gawping his mouth wide.


End file.
